dotafandomcom-20200213-history
Update version 6.82 Changes
Sorry for the delay about the new change of dota 2 version 6.82. In summary, this is all about the huge change in map, base customization, roshan pit etc. Here are the changes made in this new update. Base changes: * Fountain area is now at a higher elevation level * Fountain vision increased from 1400 to 1800 * Fountain attack range increased from 1100 to 1200 * Fountain True Sight increased from 900 to 1200 Map changes: * Reworked terrain surrounding the Roshan area * Reworked terrain around the Dire bottom lane * Reworked terrain below the Top Radiant Tier 1 Tower * Reworked the area to the left of the bottom Dire Tier 2 Tower * Moved Dire bottom Tier 2 Tower back very slightly * Added an alternate path to the north of the bottom lane Side Shop * Added an alternate path to the right of the bottom Dire Tier 1 Tower * Added a new ward spot near the bottom Dire Tier 2 Tower * Added a new ward spot near the top Radiant Tier 2 Tower * Added a new ward spot between Roshan and the Dire bottom lane * Bottom Lane Dire creeps now arrive slightly closer to the Dire Tier 1 Tower * Top Lane Radiant creeps now arrive slightly farther from the Radiant Tier 1 Tower Other changes: * Added a Bounty Rune * 2 rune spawns in every 2 minutes on either sides. One will be bounty rune which can be bottled as other runes. HEROES CHANGES: Abaddon: * Mist Coil mana cost rescaled from 75 to 50/60/70/80 Alchemist: * Acid Spray negative armor increased from 3/4/5/6 to 4/5/6/7 Anti-mage: * Base strength increased from 20 to 22 Axe: * Counter Helix chance to activate increased from 17% to 20% * Culling Blade no longer ignores Linken's Sphere Bane: * Aghanim's Scepter Fiend's Grip now also causes anyone who attacks Bane while he is channeling to be afflicted with Nightmare Batrider: * Flaming Lasso cooldown increased from 90/70/50 to 90/75/60 Beastmaster: * Wild Axes damage type from Composite to Physical * Wild Axes damage reduced from 90/120/150/180 to 70/100/130/160 * Primal Roar side knockback radius increased from 250 to 300 * Primal Roar side damage same as primary damage now (100/200/300 to 200/250/300) * Primal Roar push distance increased from 240 to 300 * Primal Roar side push duration increased from 0.4 to 0.6 Bloodseeker: * Base movement speed from 300 to 290 * Reworked Bloodrage. * Thirst visibility and true sight are granted only when the target is at or below 30% HP (instead of 50/25% for vision/true sight) * Thirst now shows a debuff and a visible effect to the enemy when they are revealed * Thirst movement and damage bonuses are now proportional to how low the enemy's health is * Thirst movement speed and damage bonus increased from 5/15/25/35 to 10/20/30/40 * Rupture no longer deals initial damage * Rupture duration increased from 7/8/9 to 12 * Rupture cooldown reduced from 70/60/50 to 60 Bounty hunter: * Shuriken Toss now bounces to all Tracked units within a 900 range Brewmaster: * Drunken Brawler's critical strike/evasion timer increased from 10 to 16/14/12/10 seconds Broodmother: * Spin Web now has 1/2/3/4 charges with a 40 second replenish time, instead of a 30 second cooldown * Spin Web time to enter hidden mode after taking damage increased from 3 to 6 seconds * Spin Web movement speed bonus is doubled whenever Broodmother is in hidden mode (having not taken damage recently) * Spin Web phasing and speed bonuses now work on Spiderlings * Spin Webs are now selectable and have an ability to destroy themselves * Spin Web can now be cast from anywhere as long as the new web touches another * Whenever Broodmother is taken out of Spin Web's free pathing, she destroys nearby trees Centaur warrunner: * Stampede mana cost increased from 80 to 100 Chaos Knight: * Phantasm Illusion duration increased from 24 to 34 Chen: * Penitence duration rebalanced from 7 to 5/6/7/8 * Penitence slow and damage amplification rebalanced from 8/16/24/32 to 14/18/22/26 * Penitence now amplifies a damage source directly instead of attempting to re-deal a percentage of the damage taken as Physical damage * Penitence cast range increased from 600 to 800 * Holy Persuasion is no longer restricted from targeting Spell Immune neutral creeps * Aghanim's Scepter now allows Holy Persuasion to target Ancient Creeps (maximum 1 Ancient Creep per level of Hand of God) Clinkz: * Searing Arrows is no longer a Unique Attack Modifier Clockwerk: * Hookshot now pulls Clockwerk to neutral creeps normally like any unit Crystal Maiden: * Frostbite damage interval from 70 per 1 second to 50 per 0.5 seconds (total damage now 150/200/250/300) * Freezing Field explosion radius increased from 230 to 250 Dazzle: * Aghanim's Scepter Weave armor reduction per second increased from 1/1.25/1.5 to 1.25/1.5/1.75 Death Prophet: * Exorcism cooldown increased from 115 to 135 Doom: * Doom now requires Aghanim's Scepter to disable passives * Doom ability cast point increased from 0.3 to 0.5 Drow Ranger: * Frost Arrows slow increased from 11/24/37/60 to 15/30/45/60 Earth Spirit: * Added Aghanim's Scepter: Grants Earth Spirit a new ability, Enchant Remnant, which lets him temporarily convert a hero into a Stone Remnant. * Boulder Smash unit targeting now only selects units * Boulder Smash point targeting now knocks back the closest Remnant (within 200 area of effect) in the direction selected. * Geomagnetic Grip silence rebalanced from 2/3/4/5 to 2.5/3/3.5/4 * Geomagnetic Grip damage rebalanced from 100/150/200/250 to 50/125/200/275 * Geomagnetic Grip pull speed on allies reduced from 1000 to 600 * Stone Remnant drop range reduced from 1400 to 1100 * Fixed Stone Remnant being unable to travel as a projectile through Chronosphere * Fixed Stone Remnants not appearing in fog of war * Magnetize search radius increased from 300 to 400 * Magnetized Stone Remnants disappear after 8 seconds instead of 5 Earthshaker: * Fissure no longer has unit targeting * Fissure is no longer blocked by Linken's Sphere Elder Titan: * Added Aghanim's Scepter: Causes units that are pulled in by Earth Splitter to be disarmed in addition to being slowed. Slow/disarm duration increased from 3/4/5 to 4/5/6. * Natural Order armor reduction increased from 25/50/75/100% to 40/60/80/100% * Natural Order magic resistance reduction increased from 8/16/25/33% to 12/19/26/33% Enchantress: * Base movement speed increased from 310 to 315 Enigma: * Midnight Pulse cooldown increased from 25 to 35 * Black Hole max damage rebalanced from 60/100/140 to 50/100/150 * Black Hole max damage area of effect increased from 150 to 200 * Black Hole min damage rebalanced from 30/50/70 to 25/50/75 * Black Hole min damage area of effect reduced from 500 to 400 * Black Hole mana cost rebalanced from 250/350/450 to 275/350/425 Faceless Void: * Chronosphere area of effect reduced from 450 to 425 * Chronosphere flying vision area reduced from 1000 to 425 * Chronosphere no longer disables passives * Chronosphere's effects no longer linger for an extra 0.5 seconds (like normal auras do) at the end of its duration Gyrocopter: * Homing Missile Maximum damage increased from 110/220/330/440 to 125/250/375/500 Huskar: * Inner Vitality cooldown reduced from 25 to 25/22/19/16 * Berserker's Blood attack speed bonus increased from 8/12/16/20 to 14/16/18/20 * Life Break cooldown reduced from 45/30/15 to 12 * Life Break damage reduced from 50% to 35% * Life Break self damage rebalanced from 40/35/30% to 35% * Life Break slow duration rebalanced from 5 to 4/5/6 * Life Break slow rebalanced from 50% to 40/50/60% Invoker: * Tornado flying vision area reduced from 1200 to 600 * Tornado damage from 2*Wex+Quas to 3*Wex * Sun Strike now pierces spell immunity Jakiro: * Dual Breath movement and attack slow rebalanced from 30% to 28/32/36/40% Juggernaut: * The following abilities no longer cancel Blade Fury: Chronosphere, Toss, Black Hole, Global Silence, Doom. * Blade Fury cooldown from 30/27/24/21 to 30/26/22/18 Keeper of the Light: * Mana Leak mana removal percentage increased from 3.5/4/4.5/5 to 5 * Mana Leak duration increased from 4/5/6/7 to 5/6/7/8 * Recall can now target invulnerable allies (e.g. allies affected by Song of the Siren) * Blinding Light knockback distance from 250 to 400 Kunkka: * X Marks The Spot cooldown from 13 to 14/13/12/11 Legion Commander: * Enabled in Captain's Mode * Duel no longer disables passives * Overwhelming Odds base damage from 60/100/140/180 to 40/80/120/160 * Press The Attack mana cost from 80/90/100/110 to 110 Leshrac: * Pulse Nova damage increased from 80/120/160 to 100/130/160; Aghanim's Scepter damage from 100/160/220 to 160/190/220 * Pulse Nova activation cost reduced from 110 to 70/90/110 Lich: * Ice Armor now slows ranged heroes for the full amount (instead of half) Lina: * Light Strike Array cast range increased from 600 to 625 * Light Strike Array stun duration increased from 1.6/1.7/1.8/1.9 to 1.6/1.8/2/2.2 Lion: * Earth Spike damage increased from 60/130/200/260 to 80/140/200/260 Lone Druid: * Spirit Bear now has 300 mana * Spirit Bear using Hand of Midas now grants the XP to Lone Druid Lycan: * Shapeshift no longer grants 1.5 Base Attack Time * Shapeshift cooldown increased from 100/70/40 to 120/90/60 * Shapeshift speed increased from 522 to 650 * Shapeshift now has a 1.5 seconds transformation time Magnus: * Empower is no longer removed by Spell Immunity * Empower mana cost increased from 40 to 30/40/50/60 Medusa: * Mana Shield damage absorption rate increased from 50% to 60% * Mystic Snake outgoing speed increased from 633 to 800 * Mystic Snake return speed reduced from 833 to 800 * Mystic Snake mana steal increased from 20/30/40/50 to 20/35/50/65 Meepo: * Meepo clones' boot item slots now match whichever slot Meepo Prime has his boots in Mirana: * Leap speed reduced from 2000 to 1600 * Leap distance rebalanced from 630/720/780/870 to 600/700/800/900 Nature's Prophet: * Nature's Call Treant magic resistance reduced from 20% to 0% Necrophos: * Reaper's Scythe added respawn time penalty from 30% to a constant 30 seconds Night Stalker: * Hunter in the Night attack speed increased from 45/55/65/75 to 45/60/75/90 * Darkness duration increased from 25/50/80 to 40/60/80 Ogre Magi: * Base HP regeneration increased from 0.25 to 2.5 * Fireblast damage reduced from 80/145/210/275 to 60/120/180/240 * 2x Multicast chance increased from 25/40/50 to 40/50/60% * Multicast spread interval increased from 0.3 to 0.4 (affects Ignite and Fireblast) Omniknight: * Base armor increased by 1 * Purification damage area of effect increased from 240 to 260 Outworld Devourer: * Essence Aura chance to activate increased from 10/20/30/40% to 40% * Essence Aura percentage of mana restored reduced from 25% to 10/15/20/25% * Aghanim's Scepter Sanity's Eclipse now always triggers the mana drain Phantom Assassin: * Blur minimap hide now has the opposite effect, and is active when no enemies are near Phantom Lancer: * Removed from Captain's Mode * Agility gain reduced from 4.2 to 3.0 * Base Agility increased from 23 to 29 * Base Strength increased from 18 to 21 * Reworked Phantom Lancer: :* Spirit Lance: unchanged :* Phantom Rush: a passive basic ability for Phantom Lancer, or his illusions, to quickly close the distance to an enemy :* Doppelganger: a new ability for dodging immediate danger, and confusing enemies with deceiving illusions. :* Juxtapose: now his Ultimate, and allows both Phantom Lancer and his illusions to create more illusions Phoenix: :* Added Aghanim's Scepter: Allows Phoenix to cast Supernova on an allied hero, bringing both into the Sun to be reborn together. This does not refresh either hero's ultimate. 500 cast range. If the Sun is destroyed, both heroes will die. Pudge: :* Turn Rate improved from 0.5 to 0.7 Puck: :* Dream Coil no longer ignores invisible units or Illusions :* Aghanim's Scepter Dream Coil snap stun now pierces Spell Immunity :* Aghanim's Scepter Dream Coil snap stun duration increased from 1.5/2.25/3 to 1.5/3/4.5 Pugna: :* Life Drain can now be targeted on allies, allowing Pugna to drain his own life into them Queen of Pain: :* Base Attack Time improved from 1.7 to 1.6 :* Removed unit targeting from Sonic Wave :* Sonic Wave final area of effect increased from 300 to 450 Razor: :* Plasma Field minimum damage from 60/100/140/180 to 30/50/70/90 :* Static Link no longer ignores Linken's Sphere :* Static Link mana cost from 20/30/40/50 to 50 :* Eye of the Storm no longer lingers through aegis reincarnation Riki: :* Base movement speed reduced from 300 to 290 :* Base damage reduced by 10 :* Base HP regeneration reduced from 1.5 to the default 0.25 :* Permanent Invisibility is now a basic ability :* Permanent Invisibility fade delay from 3/2/1 to 8/6/4/2 :* Permanent Invisibility now provides 4/5/6/7 HP regeneration while invisible :: The regeneration is disabled whenever he breaks out of his invisibility, not when he is revealed. :* Blink Strike is now an Ultimate and can target Spell Immune :* Blink Strike bonus damage from 30/60/90/120 to 50/70/90 :* Blink Strike now has 3/4/5 charges, with a 30 second replenish time, instead of a 20/15/10/5 cooldown :* Blink Strike mana cost reduced from 50 to 40 :* Blink Strike cast range increased from 700 to 800 Shadow Demon: :* Soul Catcher now amplifies damage by 20/30/40/50% instead of attempting to re-deal 20/30/40/50% of the damage as Pure damage :* Aghanim's Scepter Demonic Purge charges increased from 2 to 3 Shadow Fiend: :* Necromastery soul cap increased from 12/20/28/36 to 15/22/29/36 :* Requiem of Souls debuff is now applied when the wave hits units instead of in a slightly smaller area independently :* Requiem of Souls slow increased from 20% to 25% Shadow Shaman: :* Shackles mana cost rebalanced from 110/130/155/185 to 140/150/160/170 :* Mass Serpent Ward cooldown increased from 110 to 120 Silencer: :* Glaives of Wisdom percent intelligence to damage from 30/45/60/75 to 30/48/66/84 :* Global Silence mana cost from 250/350/450 to 250/375/500 Skywrath Mage: :* Concussive Shot movement slow rebalanced from 40% to 30/35/40/45% :* Concussive Shot is now disjointable :* Mystic Flare damage is now dealt over 2.2 seconds instead of 2 seconds Slardar: :* Slithereen Crush stun duration increased from 1/1.5/2/2.5 to 1.6/1.9/2.2/2.5 Slark: :* Slark is no longer visible inside Chronosphere during Shadow Dance Sniper: :* Headshot now causes a 0.5 second 100% MS and AS slow instead of a 0.25 second stun :* Shrapnel area of effect increased from 400 to 450 Spectre: :* Spectral Dagger movement speed change increased from 5/9/14/18% to 8/12/16/20% :* Spectral Dagger projectile speed reduced from 857 to 800 Spirit Breaker: :* Charge of Darkness cooldown reduced from 35 to 12 :* Charge of Darkness cooldown is now triggered when Charge hits its target or is cancelled, instead of when cast :* Empowering Haste can now be cast to improve the Aura by 50% for 6 seconds. 20 second cooldown. After it is used, the aura is 50% weaker while the ability is on cooldown. :: While active, Empowering Haste increases from 6/10/14/18% to 9/15/21/27% :: While on cooldown, Empowering Haste decreases from 6/10/14/18% to 3/5/7/9% :* Greater Bash damage from 10/20/30/40% to 22/28/34/40% of movement speed Storm Spirit: :* Ball Lightning mana cost per 100 units from 10 + 1% to 12 + 0.7% Sven: :* Added Aghanim's Scepter: While activated, God's Strength grants an allied aura (900 area of effect) for 40/60/80% of base damage. Techies :* Land Mines cooldown from 25/20/15/10 to 19/16/13/10 :* Stasis Trap stun duration from 3/4/5/6 to 2.5/3/3.5/4 :* Stasis Trap activation area now matches stun area (200->450) :* Stasis Trap duration from 270/300/330/360 to 360 :* Remote Mine duration increased from 8 to 10 minutes :* Remote Mines vision reduced from 900 to 700 :* Remote Mines area from 400/410/425 to 425 :* Batrider in Firefly, Visage's Familiars, Beastmaster's Hawk, and Flying Couriers no longer trigger or get hurt by Land Mines Templar Assassin :* Psionic Trap cooldown from 11/9/7 to 11/8/5 Terrorblade: :* Enabled in Captain's Mode :* Sunder cast point improved from 0.5 to 0.35 Tidehunter: :* Anchor Smash damage reduction reduced from 60% to 45/50/55/60% Timbersaw: :* Added Aghanim's Scepter: Grants Timbersaw a second Chakram. Tinker: :* March of the Machines no longer affects Spell Immune units Treant Protector :* Nature's Guise mana cost reduced from 90/80/70/60 to 60 :* Added Aghanim's Scepter: Grants a new ability, Eyes in the Forest, which allows Treant to enchant trees to spy on his enemies and expand the area Overgrowth affects. Troll Warlord: :* Ranged Whirling Axes cooldown from 20 to 20/19/18/17 seconds :* Acquisition Range increased from 600 to 800 Tusk: :* Ice Shards no longer stops when it hits a hero :* Ice Shards now travels until the cast location and creates its blockade there :* Ice Shards cast range increased from 1500 to 1800 :* Ice Shards no longer destroys trees :* Snowball bonus speed per hero increased from 75 to 100 :* Allies can now click in the snowball to jump into it Undying: :* Tombstone area of effect increased from 400/600/800/1000 to 600/800/1000/1200 :* Aghanim's Scepter Flesh Golem damage amplification increased by 5% at all levels, both min and max :* Flesh Golem slow aura increased from 9% to variable from 5% to 15%, based on distance to Undying (same mechanic as the damage amplification) Vengeful Spirit: :* Nether Swap range increased from 650/925/1200 to 700/950/1200 Venomancer: :* Poison Nova applies its debuff on Spell Immune enemies :: It still does not deal damage, due to its damage type Viper: :* Corrosive Skin now only affects enemies within 1400 area of effect :* Corrosive Skin damage cannot be reflected multiple times Visage: :* Familiar Stone Form cooldown from 30 to 26 Warlock: :* Fatal Bonds now shares the same damage type that is dealt to it, before it is reduced :* Fatal Bonds damage percentage from 20% to 25% :* Golem attack range increased from 100 to 225 :* Golem Base Attack Time improved from 1.35 to 1.2 :* Golem HP regeneration increased from 15/20/25 to 15/30/45 :* Golem Immolation area of effect increased from 250 to 300 :* Golem Flaming Fists chance reduced from 60% to 40% Weaver: :* The Swarm duration increased from 8/12/16/20 to 14/16/18/20 :* Shukuchi no longer ignores invisible units :* Shukuchi damage reduced from 90/110/130/150 to 75/100/125/150 :* Geminate Attack can now proc items :* Geminate Attack cooldown increased from 6/5/4/2.5 to 6/5/4/3 Windranger: :* Shackleshot max latch distance from 525 to 575 :* Windrun duration increased from 2.75/3.5/4.25/5.0 to 3/4/5/6 Witch Doctor: :* Maledict area of effect increased from 165 to 180 :* Death Ward bounces now behave the same as the Death Ward attacks with regards to Blademail (neither redirects damage to Witch Doctor) Wraith King: :* Reincarnation mana cost increased from 140 to 160 Zeus: :* Static Field area of effect increased from 1000 to 1200 Items changes: Armlet: :* Recipe cost reduced from 700 to 600 Assault Cuirass: :* Assault Aura no longer displays its debuff on the enemy if the carrier is not visible Black King Bar: :* Avatar spell immunity duration and cooldown are now tied to the hero, instead of the item :: Buying a new Black King Bar will not reset Avatar's duration :* Minimum immunity duration increased from 4 to 5 Blink Dagger: :* Gold cost increased from 2150 to 2250 Bloodstone: :* Now requires Soul Ring and a 800 gold recipe instead of Perseverance (1600 vs 1750 total gold) :* No longer grants +10 damage (other bonuses stay the same) Bottle: :* Gold cost increased from 650 to 700 Boots of Travel: :* Teleport cooldown reduced from 60 to 50 Butterfly: :* Butterfly now has an active ability, Flutter, which can be cast to trade Butterfly's evasion for a 20% movement speed bonus for 8 seconds. 35 second cooldown. :: Evasion is lost during the 8 seconds you have the movement speed bonus. Cloak: :* Cloak, Hood, and Pipe magic resistances now stack like all other normal magic resistance do Crimson Guard: :* New Item that is formed from Vanguard and Buckler Dagon: :* Intelligence bonus per level increased from 13/15/17/19/21 to 13/16/19/22/25 :* Energy Burst mana cost increased from 180/160/140/120/100 to 180 Diffusal Blade: :* Recipe cost reduced from 850 to 700 :* Agility bonus rebalanced from 25/30 to 20/35 :* Feedback rebalanced from 20/36 to a constant 25 Ethereal Blade: :* Ether Blast now has a projectile :: Projectile moves at 1100 speed :* Ether Blast now only turns the caster ethereal if they target themself Eye of Skadi: :* Frost Attack attack speed slow increased from 35 to 45 Flying Courier: :* Base movement speed increased from 350 to 430 :* Flying Courier now takes 50% extra damage from melee heroes :* Flying Courier Speed Burst cooldown increased from 40 to 90 :* Flying Courier Speed Burst duration reduced from 20 to 4 :* Flying Courier Speed Burst speed increased from 522 to 650 Helm of the Dominator: :* Now provides +3 HP regeneration (to match its components) :* Dominated units now have 250 bonus HP Hood of Defiance: :* HP regeneration increased from 8 to 9 (to match its components) Linken's Sphere: :* Linken's Sphere only blocks Wrath of Nature's initial bounce, not subsequent bounces :* Linken's Sphere only blocks Lightning Storm's initial bounce, not subsequent bounces :* Nether Ward no longer triggers Linken's Sphere :* Lightning Bolt now triggers Linken's Sphere when targeted at the ground :* Maelstrom and Mjollnir no longer trigger Linken's Sphere Maelstrom: :* Recipe cost increased from 600 to 700 Manta Style: :* Mirror Image vision type changed from Unobstructed/Flying to Ground :: Previously, using Manta Style granted a brief, unobstructed, 1000 radius glimpse of the caster's surroundings :* Recipe cost reduced from 900 to 800 Mask of Madness: :* Recipe cost reduced from 1000 to 900 Mekansm: :* Restore mana cost increased from 150 to 225 Pipe of Insight: :* HP regeneration increased from 8 to 9 (to match its components) Refresher Orb: :* Reset Cooldowns cooldown increased from 160 to 185 Ring of Protection: :* Armor increased from 2 to 3 :* Gold cost increased from 175 to 200 Sentry Ward: :* True Sight area of effect increased from 800 to 850 Shadow Blade: :* Shadow Walk invisibility break damage increased from 150 to 175 Shiva's Guard: :* Freezing Aura no longer displays its debuff on the enemy if the carrier is not visible Teleport Scrolls: :* Gold cost reduced from 135 to 100 : Category:Technical Updates